


Holding you all night

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Theres no plot here just nate coming over in the middle of the night, soft boyfriends, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: Mikey can't sleep





	Holding you all night

**Author's Note:**

> I write this at 3 am enjoy

{12:56 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Naaaaaaaaaaaate

{12:58 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Naterrrrrrr

{1:01 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Nate

{1:01 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Nate

{1:01 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Nate

{1:01 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Nate

{1:01 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Nate

{1:01 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Omg mikey what its after midnight

{1:02 Text from Mikey Mcleod <3}  
I miss you :(

{1:02 Text from Naterrr <3}  
I literally saw you 3 hours ago

{1:03 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
So I still miss you babe <3

{1:03 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
Wyd

{1:04 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Sleeping

{1:04 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
What would you do if I was there ;)

{1:04 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Sleep

{1:04 Text from Mikey Mcleod <3}  
oh

{1:04 Text from Mikey Mcleod <3}  
I can’t sleep

{1:05 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Sucks

{1:05 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
I could sleep if you were here :)

{1:05 Text from Naterrr <3}  
...

{1:05 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Ill be there in 10

{1:05 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Only because i love you and youre cute when you sleep

{1:06 Text from Mikey McLeod <3}  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

{1:21 Text from Naterrr <3}  
Im outside let me in

“Hey” Nate said, standing on Mikey’s front porch in a worn out Steelheads hoodie and plaid pajama pants.

“Hi.” Mikey grinned, stepping forward to press his lips to Nate’s, not even minding the freezing air or layer of snow on the ground against his bare toes.

Nate brought his hands to Mikey’s sides, feeling the soft fabric of the shirt Mikey must have thrown on. Nate knows he sleeps shirtless. His hair is pleasantly fluffy and makes him look soft. It almost makes Nate forget that its 1 am and he’s freezing and wants to sleep.

“Can we, uh, go inside?” Nate asks.

“Yeah, sure.” Mikey says, pulling his boyfriend inside and carefully shutting the door behind him. They kiss again in the hallway after Nate kicked his shoes off. It’s a little slower this time, Mikey’s arms around Nate’s neck and Nate with his arms looped around Mikey’s waist, holding him close.

“Are we gonna wake Ryan up?” Nate whispers against his lips.

“Not if we’re quiet. C’mon.” Mikey says, starting up the stairs to his room. He pads across the dark room and pulls his shirt off, sliding into bed and making space for Nathan to settle next to him. 

“Ugh, your toes are freezing.” Mikey whispers, curling into Nate. There’s quite a bit of space in Mikey’s queen sized bed but who needs space when your boyfriend drove over at 1 am just so you didn’t have to sleep alone? They wiggle around for a second to get comfortable, eventually ending with Nate on his back and Mikey latched onto him like a koala, his head resting on Nate’s shoulder. His hand rests flat on Nate’s chest, Nate’s arm over Mikey’s back, holding him close. Their feet tangle together under Mikey’s giant, fluffy comforter.

“Hey, is this mine?” Mikey asks when his hand traces over the ‘9’ stitched onto the chest of Nate’s blue Steelheads hoodie.

“Yeah, I took it last time I slept over.” Nate replies, shameless about his clothes stealing habits.

“You look good in it.” Mikey says, pressing a kiss to Nate’s jaw.

“Mmm, you have hedgehog hair.” Nate says, bringing a hand up to card it through Mikey’s blond hair. It’s getting a little long now, he’ll probably need to get it cut soon.

“Shut up.” Mikey mumbles from where his face is tucked into the crook of Nate’s neck.

“‘s cute.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Mikey’s head.

They’re quiet after that. Nate assumes Mikey probably fell asleep until he mumbles into his neck.

“What?”

“I said thanks for coming.” Mikey says, lifting his head, blue eyes starring up at Nate.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Nate replies, because it’s Mikey. The list of things he wouldn’t do for Mikey is very small.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Mikey leans up to kiss him once more before tucking his face back into Nate’s neck.

 

Nate woke up the next morning curled into Mikey, who is very much drooling into his neck. It’s disgusting how cute he thinks it is.

“Mike.” Nate says, shaking him a bit.

“Mmm, what?” Mikey grumbles, rolling over. Not a morning person.

“Wake up.” Nate comes up behind him, wrapping his hands around Mikey’s belly. “Your parents don’t know I’m here.”

“Ugh, they don’t care.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, loser. They love you.” Mikey says, turning around in Nate’s arms.

“Yeah but I literally came in your house in the middle of the night just to sleep with you. What if they think we fucked?”

“Yo, chill, they’ll be fine. My mom told me to use protection after the first time you slept here. It’s fine.”

“Ugh, that’s so embarrassing.”

“It was a year ago, chill.”

Nate shot Mikey a sour look, which Mikey returned with one if his half smiles and a kiss before jumping out of bed. 

“Get dressed, c’mon.” Mikey says, stepping out of his pajama pants and boxers.

“Hot.” Nate smirked.

“Shut up.” Mikey laughed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants that definitely belonged to Nate at one point.

“I uh, didn’t bring clothes.” Nate said, stepping out of bed.

He got a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants Mikey had managed to steal from him thrown in his face.

 

“Where did he come from?” Ryan asked when Mikey and Nate stepped into the kitchen. Their mom was making pancakes, Mikey’s favorite, and turned around to see her son and his boyfriend.

“Goodmorning, Nathan.” She smiled. “Pancakes?”

“Yes, please.” Nate said.

“What the fuck, Mikey? When did he come over?” Ryan asked.

“Be nice, Ryan. We’re always happy to have you over, Nathan.” Mrs. McLeod smiled.

“Mikey called me at 1am because he could’t sleep so I came over.” Nate explained, sitting down at the table next to Ryan, smiling up at Mikey when he brought him a cup of coffee.

“You two are disgusting.”

“Respect your teammates.” Mikey said, aiming for serious but slipping into his adorable half smile.

After breakfast he kissed Nate as he got up to bring their plates to the sink, his hand resting on Nate’s neck. Mom had gone upstairs, leaving the three Steelheads in the kitchen. Nate tasted as sweet as the Canadian maple syrup dripped over their pancakes.

“Ew.” Ryan said from his spot at the table.

“You love us.” Mikey said, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
